dawn_of_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
AMA EN
AMA session #1 Greetings, Immortals! Let me introduce you to the team that will answer your questions during this AMA session. * PM Gaia: Producer of Dawn of Gods * GD Artemis: Game Designer * GM Saphir: Game Master Form Link: http://bit.ly/2akM90j Answers Greetings, Immortals! Here are the answers to our first AMA session. As some questions were asked several times about the same topic, we’ve generally only answered one question per topic. You can also find translated versions of the questions asked by our French and German players at the end. Thank you! PM Gaia: Producer of Dawn of Gods Q: Hi, I'd to know if the loyalty Events for spending Comets and using rebirth are going to be restored with the old rewards as 6 stars God for the top tier. Thanks A: We try to swap out the rewards for the loyalty events every now and then, so it's possible you will see different rewards next month. I cannot guarantee you will be seeing 6 Star gods as loyalty rewards, but we'll take it into consideration. Q: Do you guys plan to add more gods in the future or just new building? A: We will be adding more of ALLTHETHINGS! Seriously, we do have new content planned (incl. Gods and buildings), but it takes time for us to test, improve and release these new features. More information is coming with the producer letter which is planned for the end of this month. Q: Why not allow easier ways to get 7* rebirths other than 24 mystic merchant stones A: 7-Star Rebirths are amongst the rarest items in the game. Aside from at the Mystic Merchant, you can obtain them in the reward chest from Alliance Wars or from events. As soon as the new Alliance Conquest mode is released, you will be able to get the item there, too. In the future, there will also be new events which feature 7-Star Rebirths as rewards. Q: From a marketing standpoint, it deems that a lit of in game purchases are really expensive and geared towards those with a high income. While this makes sense if you are looking for immediate return on the game, I don't see this as a good long term strategy as it discludes more people from the purchases than it includes. Would it make more sense to get more purchases at a lower price by more people than what you get now? A: Balancing an in-game economy is always a tricky exercise, even more so for free-to-play games. What you're suggesting is basically dependent on the price elasticity of the in game goods. For most mobile F2P games, the relative amount of spending players is very similar, and this amount might be lower than you expect. In other games, we have seen that discounts can boost spending, but that it soon returns to a similar level. That being said, we do try to make this game accessible for all types of players, both spending and non-spending, while making sure all players can earn Comets by playing the game. Feel free to share more ideas with us on this subject. Q: Are you planning to make event gods more accesible for players who can't afford them? A: Event Gods will always be exclusive content. I don't think making them more accessible would be fair on the players who already put in a lot of effort to obtain them. Q: When is alliiance conquest coming? A: It's very hard for us to give a precise timeline, just because we still have so many improvements to make. We'll share specific information as soon as we're closer to the actual launch of this feature. Q: what are the plans for game going forward? A: For now, we will first focus on improving the game and fixing bugs that have been there for a long time. We are also working on new content, but before releasing this we want to make sure that all features are working properly, which of course takes time. As soon as we are closer to the launch date, we will provide more information. There's also a new producer letter planned, so stay tuned for that as well! Q: When will u delete all the developers accounts that are helping other alliances, like MurderMaster did on Anzac, there are still a lot of accounts doing the same and u just ignoring it and doing nothing, they have a lot of free comets to other alliances and giving that adventage to them and u doing nothing. A: As mentioned in the producer letter, we have investigated and dealt with overpowered employee accounts. We value game balance and employee integrity highly, and ask players to also contribute to a positive community atmosphere. Q: This game is a duplication of Dynasty Warriors. How will you guys advance the game graphics and content wise to be separate? Currently, the graphics of DW are better and we are adapting their Alliance Conquest mode. A: We're currently working on new content that will give you more information as soon as we're nearing the launch date. Whether you like the art style of Dawn of Gods is of course a personal matter of taste. Our artists can give more insight in the matter, and we promise to invite one of them for the following AMA in case there are more art-related questions. GM Saphir: Game Master Q: How to be the best? A: This depends on what kind of strength suits you best! To be the strongest in defense, concentrate your efforts on building Gnome Huts to then get the rest of your base up to a high standard. To be the best in attack, work hard to summon your Gods and test out different armies using the Layout and Test functions. Above all, just make sure that your efforts to be the best are fun for you too! Q: How many tries does it take to be guaranteed an event god? Do my attempts count towards all of the event gods? A: If you're trying to get Hades, then your chance of success will increase with every 7*-rebirth you do during his events. This chance stays with Hades until you get him, when it resets. Trying to get a new God, such as Metatron, will mean your chances of success start from 0 and any attempts made for him will also be saved. Once this chance of success has increased enough, you will see the message "with 9 rebirths, Hades guaranteed!" for example. Only then do you know how many tries will guarantee the God - up until then, you could get him with any of your rebirths! Best of luck! Q: I have a invite code but it doesn't seem to let me redeem a level pack no one that I know seems to have unlocked it is it a challenge do you have to win something to enter it? Anyways good luck with the game it's awsome A: The invite codes are for sharing with your fellow players - if someone enters your code, you will have "invited" them and you can claim rewards based on their progress via the Events menu. The "Redeem level pack" option in the game is not yet live, so it's currently inactive I'm afraid! Q: Is there a better tutorial on how to use stones, rebirth, evolving, pretty much everything on how to get a stronger god?? A: We are in the process of improving the in-game FAQ to help with things like this. Until then, we have our Wikia which should help you with all such questions! Q: is there a rough time on when the forum will be released? A: Sadly we can't give you an approximate time for this yet, as there is still work to be done. It is most definitely in the pipeline though! Q: There is a lvl 1 player that in its detail does not appear to have gods , however, it has Heidi , besides appearing to have 0 of Honor in World ranking he is in tenth place and not have a name or jogador.oque image and this ??? a bug hacker ? Staff ? please answer I want to know what you want and this A: When an account is deleted, there can be phantom data left in the game. This will slowly but surely be erased with the game's internal updates. So this is just a display error and none of the data behind it exists anymore. Q: Why is there no rebirth event. 2 days in a row now nothing. Why do u do such things without informing us? A: Events are always announced in the Event tab and can be subject to change. The breaks between Rebirth Events are intentional and should give you more time to prepare. Q: Why is there discrimination against North American players? Not one sage is from North America. Facebook event winners are NEVER from NA. The media portrays Americans so the rest of the world hates us, but it shouldn't matter in a game. How do you plan to fix this hate towards my nationality? A: Our Game Sages represent a range of our players but unfortunately, given the large global reach of the game, we cannot represent every nationality at once in a small team. The Facebook events are always rewarded at random from the large number of participants, so it's always just the luck of the draw which will keep our dedicated players from winning - this does not mean that you won't win in the future! GD Artemis: Game Designer Q: Will be ad a functions who help to eliminate the god's who don't need? A: You can dissolve 1 God a day for free in the "Dissolve" tab of your Gods menu. Should you need to get rid of more Gods without spending Comets for additional dissolves, then I would suggest trying to enhance the Skills of Gods. You can burn through a lot of Gods this way, and it won't cost too much Ambrosia if you try to enhance the Skill of a God with a low star count. Q: Do you plan to include lunar drops with higher conquest or in alliace shop, thank you!! A: Thank you for your question! I think adding Lunar Drops to the Alliance Shop is actually a very good idea, since it is a difficult resource to obtain. Don't forget that you can also earn Lunar Drops for each Raid battle you do once you reach the Raid Rank of Subprefect (2000 Honor). Q: Are there plans in the near future to add other pantheons like Japanese, Aztec, etc.? A: New Gods are currently being designed, and they will come from existing as well as new pantheons. I would be interested in what kind of Gods you would like to see in future updates! Q: Infernal Towers are clearly doing far more than their stated dps and as a result, players are ignoring other defensive structures to max out the infernals as quickly as possible. It has made it far too easy to defend without putting in much effort to developing all structures or putting much thought in to base design. Are there any plans to fix it? And fix it is the right phrasing because it's not doing the stated dps. In fact, if you watch health bars, the dps increases the longer it stays on one target. Grossly overpowered. A: Being one of the strongest (and most expensive) defensive towers, the Infernal Tower has a hidden special ability that you have correctly pointed out. The longer it hits a target, the more its damage will scale up. The damage per second shown is the tower's base damage. The tower is currently working as intended and should be taken down by swarming it with many units, as it is a single-target defense tower. That said, we will always monitor the balance of the game and adjust it if necessary - perhaps the Infernal Tower will be a candidate for a nerf. Q: Could we please have a 'lock' button that stops bit of base moving around by accident when moving around the base? A: Thank you for your suggestion, I also think that this would be a good feature which we can consider for future updates! Q: How will this game compete against the coc/boom beach/Dominations/COD games that dominate this genre? How will this game grow to the point where we reverse the trend of more players quitting than new players joining? A: Dawn of Gods has a large loyal player base that is steadily growing. Although the game currently doesn't boast as many players as other base builders you mentioned (I don't think Call of Duty belongs to this genre ;) ), we plan on releasing updates that set DoG apart from these games. Please look foward to our future updates! Q: Hello. Thanks for taking the effort to entice players into a dialog about how to enhance and help DawnOfGodS grow with longevity... At least i hope that's the goal. I've been a daily player since beta and quickly found (even then(beta) recouping cost was such a priority in this game. Its made no scenes to try and compete with those that are willing to spend vast amounts of cash to dominate. Even though i do spend quite a bit on another game in this genre and was willing to shift my gaming allowance to DogS. Between the lack of early on player support such as glitches not being quickly resolved,employees building bases with an unfair advantage,lack of game wide compensation for issues that have made playing difficult. Together these issues smell nothing short of greed. A real turn off,in my opinion. That said. You have such an excellent foundation for a long term game that is playable with either just the monthly package (which is what i buy) or spend freely attitude. I decided early on to play,wait and see how DogS evolves. .... As of now i feel your team is following a business model that will more likely fail than succeed and leave players that have spent much time and/or cash feeling unsatisfied and therefore find another game and spread an unsatisfactory reputation. ... I humbly suggest you develop a tiered approach to your players and adjust the gaming experience accordingly. Things such as: A new Arena group ranking( Sapphire ) for players with 2 event gods or more. This would allow players with no event gods such as myself a chance to actually play in the diamond ranked arena. Something I have not been able to do since the 2nd month playing with any chance of gaining more that 2 chest. Making it more of a reason to delete the game all together than encouraging me to spend more to compete. Have a path for monthly package players that play daily for a few months to actually gain a event god. This might be done by automatically detecting these players(through programming) and greatly increasing their odds during events. eg. Instead of 30 possible try's to achieve an event god. Monthly player's having played for 4 months drop to 10 and 6 months drop to 2. I mean,who wants to play daily for 6 months and still have not 1 event god ? Increase the prizes and try to focus you Facebook events towards monthly package players. Most of the facebook prizes are weak at best and a waste of time on average. Try giving 7 star and maybe even a rare event god as a prize. Stop offering pointless prizes i can gather myself in less time than it takes to participate. Fix global chat so it serves some point. Lack of history makes it pointless as a recruitment tool and difficult to create bond's with fellow player's. These are aspects i look for in a solid long term game and i believe if your looking to achieve longevity. A balanced approach between profits VS reputation would be your most advantageous approach. I thank you for taking the time to allow me to share a few of my thoughts and i wish you and yours all the best in all you do. DogE... A: Hi DogE, first of all thanks for taking your time to write such a long letter, and I'm glad to hear that you appreciate the Dawn of Gods team communicating more with players via this AMA. It's awesome to see players from beta still in the game! You're right, DoG has had it's fair share of problems since launch, but that has nothing to do with greed. We have always tried to address problems as quickly as possible, but sometimes fixes just aren't as easy as one might initially think (e.g. the "partnership" bug). Our support team has always tried to compensate players for these difficulties. Your feedback on tiered spending behaviour is indeed interesting. Going foward, we will look into event scheduling which will hopefully please all types of players, whether they spend a little, a lot, or not at all. Working on the global chat is also on our long list of updates, as there some improvements that can happen there. Thank you for being a supporter of DoG and please look foward to the next Producer Letter where we will announce details on the upcoming update! Finally, I wish you and the TITANS good fortune in the future (I'm not salty because you kicked me from the Alliance btw), may you be victorious on the battlefield! DE and FR questions Q: As a Mentor why don't I get Gold and Ambrosia from alliance log in anymore? A: As a Mentor you should take on more administrative tasks in your alliance. As a reward for this there will be more Summonstones and Comets instead of resources. If you are missing resources, you can use the Comets to top up! Q: Will there be a button for alliance war participation in future? Yes/No. Not everyone has time for it. A: This feature is not currently being planned! Q: What purpose does/will the mysterious blue gate serve? The one that lights up when you tap it? A: This portal links your base with other players. Who knows where it will one day lead? Q: Why are you so greedy and why have you made the rebirth costs so high and the chance of success so low? A: The costs of developing and managing a game are incredibly high. Nevertheless we allow everyone to play Dawn of Gods without needing to purchase it from the App Store. However, there are some elements of the game which are aimed more at players who have a desire to invest some money. Every player can decide for himself how much he invests, if at all, but the fact remains that without paying players we would not be able to keep the game running. We are very grateful to all who help <3 Q: Why is the new event so badly developed? It only allows you to delve deeper into your wallet as you can't really play for the missions. A: How deep you delve into your wallet (if at all) is entirely up to you. The Mercenary Board offers the chance to quickly get lots of Mystic Runes, but it is not necessary in order to enjoy the game 'normally'. We will of course take the feedback into consideration and will try to adjust the events to the different spending desires of our players. Q: When will the Alliance Conquest and other modes be coming? Would like to know what you will be able to do with them. A: It's very hard for us to give a precise timeline, just because we still have so many improvements to make. We'll share specific information as soon as we're closer to the actual launch of this feature. Q: Will there be higher levels for the Awakened Gods in future? A: Higher than Awakened? D: The power of such Gods would be too much for today's smartphones and tablets! Q: Will there be new gods and/or new troops? A: We will be adding more of ALLTHETHINGS! Seriously, we do have new content planned (incl. Gods and buildings), but it takes time for us to test, improve and release these new features. More information is coming with the producer letter which is planned for the end of this month. Q: What is planned for the 7*-rebirth stones? Will they be easier to get or will the event gods' system stay the same? A: There are updates planned which will introduce new game modes where 7-Star Rebirths will be available, as well as new events with different ways to obtain event Gods. Q: Will there be separate layouts for Arena, Raid and Alliance War? A: You can use the Layout function to unlock up to 4 different layouts. Q: Will event gods have their powers reduced / will normal 7* gods get buffs so they are all a bit more equal? A: Event Gods will always be special Gods, since it is not easy to get hold of them. They are certainly not invincible though! Q: Will you be able to improve walls with Ambrosia? A: Generally all defenses are built or upgraded using Gold. Most players normally have more Ambrosia than Gold, so for the moment the wall improvements will keep needing Gold. Q: Will there be new events? A: We definitely want to look into new events in the future, for the immediate future there are no new ones planned though. Q: When will we be able to watch live attacks in the War? A: I think that this would be a really cool feature! However live attacks are not that easy from a technical perspective. At the moment you will need to cope with just the replats, but these are always available immediately after battle! Q: What can you do - there are too many alliances but too few active players? Could you not make a minimum number of alliances? When will there be something new in the game? A: We don't want to restrict any players in making an Alliance if they wish to do so. We are working on new content about which we will share more information as soon as we're closer to the launch date. Q: When will the test accounts be labelled in-game and taken out of official alliances? And when will this extreme pay-to-win end? You have quietly increased the number of tries needed for event gods without saying anything. A: Thank you for sharing your concerns about the game. We will indeed move towards a system to identify QA accounts, making the live QA testing transparent to all players. We will start implementing the new system soon. Regarding the Grand Rebirth event, we have made no changes to the original probabilities. It is not possible to use 38 attemps on an event God without receiving it at least once. If you do see any abnormalities on your account, please contact customer support. Q: Do the replays show the correct information from the battles? A: The Replays are just simulations of the battle, they are not 100% accurate. We offer a warning about this in the middle of your screen (at the bottom) when you are watching a replay. If you are worried about a battle, just check your in-game logs or contact Support so the information can be confirmed in the database for you. Please also bear in mind that Support cannot view your Replays, only the cold hard data from the battle. If ever necessary, please do provide a video of the Replay concerning you. Thank you! Q: When will the correct times for the events be fixed? A: If you can let Support know which events are causing you concern, we can take a look into the individual cases! It can happen that daylight savings time causes a 1 hour difference depending on the time of year, other issues should please be reported to us in-game or via email at dawnofgods@aeriagames.com. Thanks! Q: When will we get the compensation for the missing rewards in February? (leap year) A: Please send a message directly to Support with full details of your concerns for a reward, we can then investigate and help you further. Thank you! Q: Is there a list for when the event gods will be available? A: Sadly there is not a published list of the upcoming event Gods, their appearance is meant as a surprise! Q: Why are the alliance war opponents given based on honor? Would be better based on number of players, Pantheon and player level of each individual. I can't compose any system messages, the chat history is deleted after 99 messages and mission requests disappear. Arena should go on Pantheon strength and not the player level. A: Hi, first of all thank you for your feedback! The war opponents are not (only) found based on honor, but by using a complex formula. As you have already suggested, different things are taken into consideration here, for example Pantheon level, honor and player level. Depending on the honor level within the alliance itself, these factors can be weighted differently per player. Regarding the limit in the chat, we are trying to raise this so that mission requests aren't "swallowed". For the Arena, there are not enough Pantheon levels to split the Arena like this. Your player level is mainly based on your experience from building and upgrading. If two players have the same level, then they will have approximately the same amount of resources in their city. The strategies are left up to them. So it could be that a player has invested more in his Pantheon but neglected his resource buildings. Q: How often do Ladons regenerate in battle? A: The Ladons always regenerate at certain intervals. So in theory they could keep regenerating until they die or the battle ends. Q: Why has nothing happened in 6 months? Why is it so hard to get mystic runes? Why is it so hard to get 7* rebirth stones? Why do you always get duplicate gods? What will the compensation for the long wait on bug fixes be? When can we expect improvements to the balancing, so troops making holes in walls when there are some already? Why is the game so strongly pay-to-win? Why are the ideas and wishes of the players not listened to? A: GM Saphir: You can get duplicated Gods, as all the possible ones for your chosen rebirth/fusion will be available. This way you face an extra challenge and it also means that players will be able to create different armies. It would be no fun if all players could get all the Gods immediately! Regarding compensation, this is usually discussed individually with support, however general compensation for maintenance or general issues is also possible. If you are worried about your game, just let support know! PM Gaia: It is true we haven't released new content for a while now, but we're happy to see an update should be coming soon. Keep an eye out for the second producer letter to see more info about this. GD Artemis: Mystic Runes and 7* rebirths must be rare items, as otherwise the game balance would be ruined. The IQ of the Gods could, in many cases, use some improvement and this will be worked on in an upcoming update! Q: When will you be implementing decorations? A: It's very hard for us to give a precise timeline, just because we still have so many improvements to make. We'd love to give you a precise date, but we would prefer to give you high quality features that work properly rather than have to rush out subpar content just because we gave out a deadline we can't reach. Q: What will be the upcoming new features? Will we be able to choose our members for the war? Reduce 1 and 2 star gods, there are too many of them. An option to change alliance names A: Thank you for your feedback! New features will in fact include the possibility to choose which of your members hold which cities in the Alliance War! Q: Following the previous event "create your god", would it be possible to see the winning gods? A: This Facebook event was a huge success and we really enjoyed looking at the entries. You can still see all the designs on the Facebook post, as they have not been deleted. Q: When will the new alliance modes arrive? Also the decorations? Are you thinking about adding a language separated chat to recruite members? Thanks in advance for your answers A: It is difficult to say exactly when, since there are always lots of improvements to be made. We would like to give you an exact date but we would prefer to give you high quality features and not hurry the content because of a deadline. The decorations will arrive soon! The idea of a French chat is also very good :) Q: In the Gods interface, there are stones at the bottom. I would have like to know what they do. A: These are your Awakening Stones and Awoken Souls, you need these to get an Awakened God and to level up their skills. You can find all kinds of helpful game information on our Wikia Q: We loose a lot when attacking in raids when the honor won is not that great. It makes is difficult to gain honor for a lot. A middle point in values wouldn't be better? A: The honor won or lost depends on your opponent. Battling a player with more honor than you will give you more in return than battling a player with less honor. Q: I have thunder thor maxed but it didn't count for Odin's partnership, will this be corrected? A: This sounds like something for Support! Please contact us either in-game or via email (dawnofgods@aeriagames.com) so we can check your account details for you. Thank you! Q: Is there an update planned where we would be able to trade our gods? A: There is no such update planned for the moment.